Maitena Burundarena
Maitena Burundarena (May 19, 1962), better known as Maitena, is an Argentine cartoonist. Unlike many fellow Argentine humourists, who rely on their characters' circumstances, Maitena focuses on the inner feelings of the female world.[http://www.tebeosfera.com/1/Documento/Recorte/Comiqueando/Maitena.htm Comiqueando, #47, September 2001] Life & Career She was born in Buenos Aires of Basque (maitena is Basque for "the most beloved") and Polish ancestry. Her father, was a Basque-stock conservative academician, the last Minister of Education (Argentina) of the Argentine dictatorship of the 1980s (he was previously chancellor of the National Technological University). Her mother was an architect with Polish ancestry.[http://www2.gsu.edu/~forhdf/Maitena.pdf Más allá del género: Acerca del mundo de Maitena Burundarena] by Héctor D. Fernández L’Hoeste Maitena currently lives in Argentina. She is married and has three sons. Early works Maitena drew erotic strips for several European publications such as Makoki, in Barcelona.[http://www.lecturalia.com/autor/7677/maitena Maitena, libros y obras] Lecturalia In Argentina, she worked in Sex Humor, Fierro (magazine), Hum®, and Cerdos y Peces. She also worked as a graphic illustrator for Argentine magazines and newspapers, as well as publishers specialized in school texts. She was also a TV screenwriter, restaurateur and bar owner. Her first strip, Flo, was published in Tiempo Argentino, a Buenos Aires newspaper. Her work was compiled in a book called Y en este rincón, las mujeres."Maitena", Lambiek Comiclopedia. Published 25 Mar 2011. Accessed 17 Apr 2019. Mujeres Alteradas In 1993, Para Ti -a leading Argentine women's magazine- approached her to do a weekly humor page. Such was the origin of Mujeres Alteradas ("Women on the Edge"), a comic strip now published widely throughout the world. In 1999, Mujeres Alteradas was 'translated' from Argentine Spanish to European Spanish and started appearing in El País Semanal, the Sunday edition of El País, from Madrid. Mujeres Alteradas has been translated into several languages.[http://www.guiadelcomic.com/humor/mujeres-alteradas.htm Mujeres alteradas, de Maitena (2002)] The strips have been collected into five books published by Lumen in Spain and Sudamericana, in Argentina. Mujeres Alteradas has sold 150,000 books just in Argentina. Superadas Between 1998 and 2003, Maitena also published a daily comic panel in La Nación´s humor section, under the name Superadas. This strip is currently published in several Argentine newspapers such as La Voz del Interior (Córdoba) and Los Andes (Mendoza). The strip is also published in several other international newspapers. Towards the end of 2002, selected strips were published as a book named Superadas 1.Superadas 1, Open Library. Accessed 17 Apr 2019. In June 2003, Maitena began to publish the Sunday strip Curvas peligrosas in La Nación. Published works * Women on the Edge 1 * Women on the Edge 2 * Women on the Edge 3 * Women on the Edge 4 * Women on the Edge 5 * Curvas Peligrosas 1 * Curvas Peligrosas 2 * Superadas 1 * Superadas 2 * Superadas 3 External Links *Burundarena, Maitena at the Spanish-language Auñamendi Encyclopedia. *Interview for EuskoNews & Media (Nº 309 - 2005/07/15-22) by Julia López. Spanish language with RealMedia audio and Basque translation. Sources Category:Argentinian creators Category:Cartoonists Category:Newspaper Comics Category:1962 Births